Cooking Station
Basic Information The Cooking Station is required to cook up to 36 types of Foodstuff that has different useful effects (buffs) on player characters when consumed. Food can also be fed to Pets - these will only provide their best harvest after being fed their favorite fodder. All types of Food require Crops as cooking ingredients, and Pie requires Eggs from Chizzard type Pets. Obtaining a Cooking Station Cooking Stations cannot be obtained from Creatures or Treasure Chests. They can (only) be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key). Alternatively, they can be bought as a content of block kits for Blueprints, even customized ones, in the Store for Coins that can be bought with real money. Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting-recipe for the Cooking Station has to be unlocked first by: * crafting/obtaining a Plow * obtaining Wheat grown from Wheat Seeds (from Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass) near Water on tilled soil * scooping up ordinary Water without any Power Cell, and * taking Obsidian (bars) out of a Forge after smelting Obsidian Ore that can be extracted from Nodes found on the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves or by digging down), or in Mountains or recesses near rivers Crafting a Cooking Station To craft a Cooking Station, you'll need: * 1 piece of Coal, extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or the Fossil layer, or found in Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in darkness * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Obsidian (bars) made in a Forge from extracted Obsidian Ore that can be found in Nodes in the Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Using the Cooking Station To use a Cooking Station you will have to place it into the game-world. Like all Crafting Stations a Cooking Station requires one block of free space above it. Then you can interact with the Cooking Station: point your cursor at it, and click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Cooking Station. You will see that your inventory window is now (temporarily) replaced with a window that reorganizes everything that you carry with you. The topmost section will then be labelled "Recipes", displaying the 4 recipes - some might still be locked, but at least the cooking recipe for Soups will be unlocked. The next section will be labelled "Ingredients", listing all usable cooking ingredients that you carry with you. Then either use right-click on the ingredients listed in the window that will resort your inventory temporarily on the left side to put them into the Cooking Station or drag & drop them in to the slots of the Cooking Station. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move them into your inventory or quickbar. Each Cooking Station can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. Waiting It will take very little time for each Food to be cooked. Like the other Crafting Stations, a Cooking Station will display the timespan it requires for the whole queue of Recipes, but it will not display how long only one cooking process will take. Taking a Cooking Station To pick the Cooking Station up and take with you again, no Power Cell needs to be equipped. However, Cooking Stations can only be picked up when they are empty (with no item in their slots). Of course you won't be able to take Crafting Stations on claims of other players (or in game-worlds) where your permission level is set low. Permission settings and Transfer history You can change permission settings for each Crafting Station individually by clicking on the padlock-icon in the top right corner after activating/opening it. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be permitted to access this Crafting Station and its content. Available permission-settings on a game-world are: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "world builders" or "everyone". And on player claims: "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all Crafting Stations are set to "builders" by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank can access your Wood Planters after you have placed them. This holds true either on your claim if you have placed the Crafting Station there, or otherwise on the game-world. Claim permission ranks override world permission ranks. If the permission is set to "everyone", then even visitors can access the Crafting Station and can even take it away. By setting the permission level of your Crafting Station to "claim interact only", visitors can use the Crafting Station (and take materials out), but cannot take the Crafting Station itself away. You can set the permission level of your Crafting Station to "just me" to protect it. However please note that owners, admins and mods of the game-world can still access your stuff under certain circumstances. For more details, please refer to the article Permissions. By clicking on the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner '''after activating/opening the Crafting Station, you can view its Transfer History that lists all filling and removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the content of this container (slot). Crafting Stations cannot be destroyed by TNT-type Explosives nor by Excavators of any kind. Crafting Stations also cannot be wired currently, so they cannot be "locked" nor activated/deactivated from a distance. '''Cooking recipes Currently there are only 4 cooking recipes that you will need to unlock: Soup, Pie, Bread and Sandwiches. With these four recipes, up to 36 different kinds of Food can be cooked - depending on the ingredients that you will combine for these cooking recipes by inserting them into the slots of the Cooking Station. You will not need to search for any special crafting recipes to make specific types of Food like Wholesome, Corrupted, Frigid and so on. Unlocking cooking recipes The first cooking recipe, included with the Cooking Station after it's been crafted, is for all kinds of Soup. Making/taking an ordinary, simple Soup will then unlock the cooking recipe for all kinds of Pies. Any special types of soups will not unlock this recipe. Getting Wheat (grown from Wheat Seeds on tilled soil) for the first time will automatically unlock the cooking recipe for all kinds of Breads. Since this is now an unlocking requirement for crafting a Cooking Station, this recipe will also be unlocked right away when you use your own Cooking Station for the first time. Baking an ordinary Bread (Wheat and Water) in the Cooking Station will then automatically unlock the cooking recipe for all types of Sandwiches. Special types of breads will not unlock this recipe. Note: only Crisphead Lettuce or Turnips will fit into the slot for "Vegetables" (the second to last for Soups, Sandwiches and Pie). The "ingredient" slot (formerly also incorrectly called "vegetables") will accept Turnips, Crisphead Lettuce, Horned Melons, Mushrooms, Chizzard Eggs, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky (made from Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard in a Forge). List of Foodstuff and their temporary effects ' Please note that the maximum Stamina enhancement is twice as much for players who bought the Pro DLC than for F2P players. Usually, the tooltips mention the Stamina-raise for free players, except for the Melon Sandwich tooltip. '(The effect of Breads lasts 7:30 min, everything else lasts 15 min.) You can consume many Food types and have all kinds of bonuses like resistances active at the same time. Different foods even "stack" their bonuses if the bonuses are of the same type (for example: consuming one Turnip and one Crisphead Lettuce will grant your player character +200 Health points in summary). Consuming the exact same type of food once more only prolongs the effect to its maximum timespan. How to obtain cooking ingredients Wheat can be grown (with a Plow) from Wheat Seeds which can be occasionally obtained while harvesting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. You have to plant these seeds under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive Wheat. Turnips can be found growing by themselves in Forests or even more often in Swamplands. By putting them into the Processor, Turnip Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Turnips. Crisphead Lettuce can be found growing by themselves in Forests or under trees in other Biomes. By putting them into the Processor, Lettuce Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Lettuces. Horned Melons can be found growing by themselves in (dangerous) Jungles only, which makes them rare discoveries. By putting them into the Processor, Horned Melon Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Melons. Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzards that spawn on Shores on Shorewood, in Jungles or more rarely in Canyons. You can only harvest Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Blizzard Chizzards. Blizzard Chizzards usually spawn during the day on Snow in Taigas, Tundras, on frozen Oceans or frozen plains. You can only harvest frigid Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Questionable Jerky can be made in a Forge from either Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard - these Gizzards can be obtained from any kind of Chizzard, either from their Loot Bags or by harvesting from them if they are your Pets. For Food, any type of Mushrooms can be used; Red Mushrooms that grow in patches of five units in Forests, Woodlands, Swamplands and Grassland; also Brown Mushroom that can be found embedded in Dirt directly under the top layer of most Biomes, especially at the entrance of Caves; and also the rarer Glowing Mushrooms that can be found on the Stalactite layer embedded in rocks and can be mined with an Obsidian Mining Cell. Ordinary Water can be scooped up from rivers, lakes or oceans without requiring any Power Cell. Mineral Water can be found on the Stalactite layer, from oases in Canyons or made by purifying Corrupted Water and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Tar can be found on the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground and scooped up with an Iron Mining Cell or better. Bog Water can be found in Swamplands on the surface and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Liquid Lava can be found on the Lava layer or can be made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava, and then can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Corrupted Water can be found on the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water, and can then be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Molasses can be obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau, can be multiplied by letting it flow and scooped up without needing any Power Cells. Quests Two quests from QB require cooking. 1. Fresh Baked Bread * Badge: Homesteader * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Dirt-y Jobs" * Objectives: ** craft a Cooking Station in your crafting menu from ** obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of common Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and common blue Water (or Molasses) into the slots of the Cooking Station. Any other ingredients will produce different types of Bread ** then obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Bog Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Bog Water from Swamplands that can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (Lumite Mining Cell) equipped ** at last obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Wholesome Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Mineral Water from Canyons or the Stalactite layer or made by purifying Corrupted Water that can also be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better equipped * Rewards: 20 more loaves of Bread, 20 more loaves of Bog Bread and 20 more loaves of Wholesome Bread * Unlocks: quest "No Soup For You" 2. No Soup For You * Badge: Homesteader * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Fresh Baked Bread" * Objectives: ** obtain (any type of) Soup like by choosing the recipe for all types of Soup in your Cooking Station and then inserting 2 units of any liquid together with 4 Vegetables (either Crisphead Lettuce or Turnips) and 3 more ingredients like Turnips, Lettuce, Horned Melons, Mushrooms, Chizzard Eggs, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky. Corrupted Soup made from Corrupted Water is very helpful for explorations and hunts on the Corruption layer ** obtain (any type of) Sandwich like by choosing the recipe for all types of Sandwiches in your Cooking Station and then inserting any type of Bread that you have cooked/baked together with 3 Vegetables (either Turnips or Crisphead Lettuce and 3 more ingredients; either Turnips, Lettuce, Horned Melons, Mushrooms, Chizzard Eggs, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky. * Rewards: 20x Tar Soup (very good Fuel), 20x Blazing Sandwiches, 20x Turnip Sandwiches (with a curative effect) * Unlocks: Homesteading Badge that permanently reduces cold damage Category:Crafted Category:Cooking Category:Crafting Stations Category:Crafting Tools